I Will Remember You
by SilverFalkin118
Summary: Jack got an unknown disease that would soon kill him. How does Cassie react to this? Jack x OC. Warning: Character Death.


Title: I Will Remember You

Pairings: Jack/OC (the OC isn't mine. Read disclaimer)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's AND Cassie (the OC). Cassie belongs to The Happy Emo.

Warning: Character Death_**s**_… And yeah…

A/N: Hi there! This is a story that I wrote for The Happy Emo! She is a great author! Go and check her stories out after you read this! And to The Happy Emo, I hope you enjoy this! I hope I didn't make Cassie OOC. Anyways, on with the story!

**I Will Remember You**

Jack sat on his bed, staring out in the starry night sky out his window. The moon was full and it was beautiful. Too bad it was going to be the last one he will ever see. He felt some sort of presence and turned his head towards the door to see his visitor.

**Cassie's POV**

I walked up to his door. It was late but I wanted to see him. I missed him. Something inside me was telling me that Jack would disappear forever. I shook my head. No! That was wrong! Jack would never leave me, right? My hands turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. He was staring outside somewhere. I knew he knew I was there because he turned his head to look over in my direction.

Our eyes locked and we stared in silence. I started to walk towards him while he turned his head and stared at the floor. I knew something was wrong with him. I sat next to him and just stayed there. We sat side by side in silence until he broke the silence.

"Can you promise me something?"

I blinked as I turn my head towards him. "What is it?"

"Promise that you'll never forget me…"

Shock filled me. Never forget him? Of course I was never going to forget him! He is my boyfriend after all. Wait… Unless…

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Please… Just promise…"

"But…"

Jack looked at me with sad violet eyes. "Okay… I promise…" He sat up straighter and pulled me into a hug.

"You know… You are most beautiful girl I've ever met…"

Why was Jack suddenly telling me all this? "I-I am?"

He stroked and played with my hair. "Yes… I love you since I first met you. I knew it was love at first sight…"

I pulled out of Jack's hug and looked in his eyes. His eyes looked as if he was holding back tears. He looked as if he was in pain. Before I could say a thing, he leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked but I kissed back anyway. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I have to leave in a week…" I blinked. "Please… Don't forget me…"

"I won't…" I said. "Why are you leaving? Where to?"

Jack didn't answer my question. He just pulled me in a hug again. "I want to spend as much time with you before I leave…" I nodded. I suddenly felt tired so I just lay on his chest before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and found myself in my room. Sitting up, I found a piece of paper on my desk. I unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Cassie,_

_As I said last night, I would like to spend as much time before I leave. Could I meet with you later? Noon maybe? Call._

_Sincerely,_

_Jack Atlas_

I smiled but frowned soon after. Where was he going? I shrugged and left to go get some breakfast. I walked downstairs and everything seemed different. As if everything that I own is slowly disappearing from me. After breakfast, I called Jack. We decided to go to the park for awhile.

Hours past and it was almost noon. I dressed casually. A random pair of pants, a T-shirt, and some Christmas colored stripe shoes. I wrapped a scarf around my neck, wore a beret like hat and grabbed a jacket and slipped it on. I grabbed the key and phone and slipped out the house. Even in my own neighborhood I felt everything was unusual.

Following a map in the back of my head, I reached the park and saw Jack. He had jeans on, a white jacket, and a scarf. He turned his head and I waved. I knew he brightened up when he saw me.

**Jack's POV**

When I saw her, she looked more beautiful than last night. My face brightens when she waves to me happily. Little did I know, she tackled me into a hug. That made me smile and hugged her back. Oh how I wish that this moment could last forever.

We spent the day walking around, telling each other stories, and going out to eat. It was a date but we just pretend it was two great friends hanging out. We laughed when we tried to act like friends but failed because we knew we were much more. She held my arm and I led her around to places. Night time arrived and I dropped her off at her home. We kissed one last time before we departed.

As I walked away, sadness dropped onto my shoulders. Only six more days. Tears were threatening to come but I struggled to hold it back. No. Not yet. If only have a cure…

Morning arrived and I slowly opened my eyes. The pain was hurting me and I couldn't take it. I opened the drawer next to my bed and grabbed a pack of pills. Swallowing eased the pain a bit but not much. The doctor did say not to take too many or…

I shook my head. Now is not the right time to think about it. I got out of bed and got dressed. Time to see what today brings. The week was coming by so quickly and each day, the pain grew. Now… One more day before I "leave"…

Cassie was standing at the stairs and turned her head to see me. When she hugged me, I felt the terrible pain but I resist it and hugged her back. We were like that for about a couple minutes.

"Jack…"

"Yeah…?"

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

I nodded. "I am."

She looked up and stared into my eyes. "Where are you going exactly?"

My eyes widened and I looked off into another direction. I couldn't answer that. If I did, then… "I can't tell you…"

Her eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

I blinked and bit my lower lip. Nothing would ever be the same if I told her. "It's a secret…"

"Oh!" Her eyes widened and stared at me with amazement. Wait… Amazement? "You probably got a job!"

I sweat dropped. "Guess what?" She looked up. "I heard there was a carnival today. I got us some tickets." I pulled them out.

It was quite easy to distract Cassie and since she liked… Scratch that. LOVE carnivals, it made it even easier. Her eyes shined and turned all cat like. She grabbed a ticket and waved it around in the air. Cassie hugged me and ran off to get ready. I sighed, watching her leave.

**Yusei's POV**

Cassie waved to me and ran off to the direction of her home. She must have gone a seen Jack. I opened the door and saw Jack trying to hold himself at the stairs. My eyes widened and dropped everything I was holding and ran to his side.

"Jack! Are you alright?"

He was shaking slightly. "Y-yeah… I-I'm fine…"

I put his arm over my shoulder and helped him down the stairs. "You are not fine. You have to rest."

Jack shook his head when I barely finished my sentence. He was shaking a bit more now and looked up at me. "Yusei! You already know that I'm going to die soon. There is no way I could continue living." He was breathing harder and looked down, covering his eyes with his hair. "I can't… I can't rest now. I'm taking Cassie to a carnival."

I crossed my arms. "Jack. That would only make you worse and you know that."

The doors opened and we both looked at who it was. Crow.

"Hey." He turned his head. "Oh no… Don't tell me Jack was pushing himself again."

Jack glared at him but then winced in pain. "Sh-shut it Crow… I don't have the time for that now."

I walked over and got Jack a glass of water. "Here, drink this." He stared at the glass in front of him. I took out his pain pills. "You better swallow some of these too."

He blinked and I watched him while Crow went to go change into more comfortable clothes. Jack picked up the glass up with one hand and the pills with the other. He carefully swallowed the pills and drank the water slowly. I watched Jack place the glass back on the table and sighed.

"I feel a bit better now." He stood up and I watched him. "I'm gonna go change… I should start leaving…"

Jack walked away. I sighed. _I hope you're doing the right thing, Jack…_ With that, I turned to my D-Wheels and started to upgrade them (A/N: I think they had enough upgrading, Yusei… You do it every day… -.-").

**Jack's POV**

I closed the door and just stood there. Everything was just too painful at this point. I took a step towards my dresser. Pulling open a drawer, my arm felt as if it was going to fall off. _Can't stop now… _I thought. _It's too late now…_

Minutes past and I was finally done changing. I sighed as I left the room. Cassie was sitting and talking to Yusei when I arrived near the front room (A/N: I know it's not a living room… What is it?). She turned her head towards me and smiled.

"What took you so long?"

I smiled back. "Had some things on my head." She giggled. "What?"

"You mean… Like that thing?"

I blinked and felt some weight on my head. My hand traveled up and touched my hair. I inched my hand towards what was on my head. Something fluffy and soft.

"Meow…"

My eye twitched. Was it what I thought it was? Cassie started laughing. A cat jumped off my head and I stared at it as it stuck a tongue out at me. It winked and leaped off. I was speechless. What kind of cat does that?

"Ahem…" Cassie was trying her best to stop laughing. "Now, err…. Ahem… Uh… Let's go now."

She grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

**Third Person**

Yusei stared at the couple walking out of the garage place thing. He sighed. Then he turned back to his precious laptop to upgrade some stuff.

Cassie and Jack laughed as they walked side by side towards the carnival. The female teen smiled at the brightly colored destination. Jack smiled at her happiness when she pulled on his arm and almost dragged him towards the carnival. They handed the ticket man their tickets and entered the colorful wonder-ish-land.

Even though Jack suffered a lot of pain, he suppress that so he wouldn't make Cassie worry. The only reason why he didn't tell Cassie he had a strange disease that would kill him since nobody knew the cure was that he was afraid that Cassie would do so much stuff for him and tried to spend moments together 24/7 that she would get super caring and do so much stuff that would result to Jack die faster. That wouldn't end very well if that happened, would it? But the way Jack was going to do was going to break her heart. That wouldn't be good either. However, it was better than seeing her face for a shorter time. Cassie would probably hate Jack after he died for not telling her but it was worth seeing her longer. That was what love was about, right? Risking everything even though you would lose who you love, right?

The couple rode on rides, played games, won prizes, ate carnival food, slept (yes, slept. Where and how? I don't know), and wandered around. They were happy and they enjoyed their time. Too bad it couldn't last forever. The two walked together in the night sky. They spent the whole day at the carnival. The night breeze blew against their faces. (A/N: I just notice that all of the sentences in this paragraph started with the letter T)

"Jack…" Cassie said, breaking the silence. "Can you tell me where you are going already?"

Silence. Jack really didn't want to answer. If he did, then Cassie would try to do everything she can to try to save him. That would make her tired and possibly to get sick. Seeing her weak and injured was the last thing he wanted to see.

"No… I-I just can't." Jack said looking away.

Cassie stopped. She stared at her boyfriend with a curious look. "And why not? Why can't I know? I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud! Shouldn't I know?"

The blond haired teen stood there, saying nothing. The female teen watched him and let go of his hand. Her hands were at her side, forming into fists. She turned into a different direction, the direction of her house, and stared running. Jack heard her running and turned his head. He looked up into the sky and saw the stars already out. His head faced back to the direction where Cassie ran. He started running after her.

It pained him to run after her. It pained him that he was moving quickly when he was about to die. But it pained him even more for the last time he saw his beloved was hurt. He ran until he saw the house. Jack slowed down to a walk and tried to catch his breath. His hand reached for the knob and was surprise to find it unlocked. He quietly stepped inside and found Cassie lying on her couch, asleep. Jack smiled, kicked of his shoes, and walked over to her. He carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. Jack covered her with the blanket and stared. Cassie looked peaceful in her sleep.

After staring at her for awhile, Jack found it a little hard to breathe. He grabbed something out of his pocket and a folded piece of paper. A necklace. No, a locket. He placed it on her bedside table. Jack gave her a light kiss and left with tears welling up in his eyes.

The blond haired teen opened the doors of the garage house thing (A/N: I've been calling that place garage house thing for awhile now…). His friends looked over and saw him collapsed. They quickly ran over to his aid. Jack was having trouble breathing and Yusei told Aki to call the hospital. In a few short minutes an ambulance came and took Jack to the hospital.

Morning came and sunlight was bleeding through her curtains. Cassie woke up and found herself on her bed and was confused. She sat up and looked around. Yup. It was her room alright. Then she noticed something on her table. A folded piece of paper with something in it. Cassie grabbed it and opened the paper. A locket. She opened the locket and saw a picture of her and Jack laughing. Then it hit her. She remembered that she was so tired when she got home that she didn't lock the door and fell onto her couch. Then Jack must have chased her back here and carried her to her bed room.

Cassie looked over to the paper. She started reading it.

_Dear Cassie,_

_I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but… I didn't want to tell you this. For the past month or so I have gotten this unknown disease and is been told that no cure was made. The only couple reasons why I didn't want you to know was that I was afraid that you would worry so much that you would do so much for me. Then I might die faster and I didn't want to die too quickly since I want to see you longer._

_I know. I know. You're probably hating me so much now and I can't blame you. I would risk it so I can see you longer. I'm sorry for not telling you but… I wish I could see you longer but… This was a final good-bye. Remember our promise? You can remember me as a great boyfriend of yours or as a stupid idiot that never told you something really important that you should know. I take it all back now. But it's too late. _

_I love you,_

_Jack._

Her heart stopped. She stared at the letter, rereading it over and over. That couldn't have happened. Jack had to be lying in this letter right? If it was true, then she couldn't waste any time! Cassie jumped out of her bed and quickly pulled on a T-shirt and some pants. She grabbed her bag, the note, and the locket.

**A/N: No. It is not the end yet. I am just warning you that this has two separate endings. This is the sad ending (well at least sad**_**der**_**). If you don't like deaths and sadness then… Skip to the happier ending (note that I said happ**_**ier**_**. It still is kind of sadish but not all sad…). Okay then… keep on reading.**

**ENDING ONE**

**Cassie's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the Neo Domino Hospital. Everything was happening too fast. But there wasn't any time to think things through. I was so close to the hospital and my legs were so close to falling off my body but I forced them up and kept moving.

By the time I reached the front desk, I was panting and my cheeks were a dark shade of pink (almost red). The lady sat there and stared at me for awhile then asked if I need anything. I asked for Jack Atlas's room and she gave me the number of the room. As I walked up the stairs (since the elevator was crowded), I wondered how I knew Jack was in the hospital. Why didn't I head to the garage first? Why didn't I go somewhere else but the hospital?

The door was insight when I concluded that it was girlfriend instincts. Being a polite person I am, sort of, I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I heard a silent sniff in the room and a soft, "Come in…" I recognized it was Aki's voice. Her voice was filled with worry and sadness that I became a little uneasy.

I pushed the door open and stepped in. The team was there. Yusei, Crow, Aki, Rua, and Ruka. Nobody else. Just them. Their faces were filled with sorrow and gloominess that I could actually feel the atmosphere. It was so thick that you could slice it with a knife. It was also silent. I heard a slow beeping noise behind a curtain which leads to where, I predict, Jack was. The beat was getting slower and slower and I was beginning to worry.

A doctor step through the curtain and looked at us with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. He has minutes. No longer." The doctor stepped aside and allowed us through. The group let me step through first.

My eyes widen with horror. Jack looked pale and was sweating. He was having trouble breathing and his heart beat was beating slower than ever. I rushed to his side where he opens his eyes slightly and greets me with a sad, weak smile. Tears stream down my face.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" He stared at me but still smiling. He knew I read the note and didn't need to answer. "Why would you ever think of such a thing?" I started crying harder. "Why?" I shook my head and tears dripped off my face. Something trailed up my arm but I ignored it. Then suddenly…

I was shocked when I was pulled down into a kiss from Jack. My eyes were opened wide and his was peacefully shut. I relaxed a bit and closed my eyes for a second but then pulled away, realizing everyone was watching us. I blushed furiously and stared at the blond, who was giving me a teasing look.

"Cassie…" He started. His voice sounding weak. "Remember the promise you made me…" His eyes were half close. "And also remember this…" He winced a bit but then looked up at me. I knew his time was almost up. He smiled a charming smile, even though he was weak. "I… I love you…" His eyes slowly shut and my tears rushed down my face like a waterfall. The beeping stopped.

He was gone.

I shook my head. It wasn't true. This wasn't true. It was just a dream. A nightmare. I would wake up and find myself on my bed getting ready to have a great day with the greatest guy I knew. I waited, tears still running down my cheeks, to wake up. The longer I waited, the more closer I inched to believing that this was all real. When I was convinced that this was real, I broke down. Literally. The tears never stopped and I never cried this much before. Then again, I never cried. I fell to my knees and grabbing onto my hair. I started screaming. Yup, I've gone insane. I went crazy. Everything soon blacked out.

When I regained consciousness, I realized that I was on a hospital bed in one of the rooms. I saw everyone's faces full of relief that I woke up. But what I saw in their faces still confirmed one thing.

Jack Atlas was still dead.

A week after my boyfriend's death was his funeral. It wasn't too large but it wasn't small either. I thought it was the perfect size. All of his friends and family were there. As in family, I meant really, really close people. I could hear people crying, sniffing, comforting others. Even the children were behaving. I didn't cry. I was still fresh out of tears because of that day.

The sad, sorrowful music stopped and everyone proceeded outside to watch them (as these creepy men dressed in white) bury Jack and place his tombstone. We all threw flowers in and people cried even harder. Then time fast forward. Everybody left to the feast that they were having in the church. But I stayed and stared at the tombstone.

_Jack Atlas_

_June 23, 2002- May 9, 2022_

_The former King of Riding duels. A member of Team_

_5D's. The first wheeler. A respected man of_

_Neo Domino City. A savior. Let him Rest in Peace._

_R.I.P_

**Third Person**

Cassie stood there. Then she smiled. At that moment, she realized that she should keep living and move on for Jack. He did help her in the past. He was always by her side. Her grin grew wider. She turned around and headed back in the church, unaware of someone watching her from behind.

Sitting on the tombstone, a soul watched the girl walking away. He smiled and stood. Jack turned his head towards the sky. His last day on earth. His last day seeing her. He snapped back to reality. Jack turned his head and saw Cassie staring at him. The two stared at each other 'till Cassie spoke.

"Jack?" she asked.

He smiled a bit. "Yeah…"

The female teen walked up to him and tried to place her hand on his chest. It went through him. Her eyes widen and jerked her hand back. Jack reached out and used one hand to cup one side of her face. She felt. His hand didn't go through her face. They stared once again and Jack smiled a rare, warm smile. He leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes widen and were in shock. But she soon relaxed and kissed back. They parted and gasped for their breath.

"I have to go now…" Jack whispered to her.

"So that's where you are leaving to…" She smiled at him. "That's where…"

Jack nodded and stepped back. He was soon fading away, disappearing with the wind. Cassie held on to the locket that was around her neck. She looked up at the bright blue sky.

_I will remember you…_ she thought and turned around to leave.

**A/N: That was… beautiful… I think. Anyways. The happier ending starts here. Enjoy!**

**ENDING TWO**

**Cassie's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the Neo Domino Hospital. Everything was happening too fast. But there wasn't any time to think things through. I was so close to the hospital and my legs were so close to falling off my body but I forced them up and kept moving.

By the time I reached the front desk, I was panting and my cheeks were a dark shade of pink (almost red). The lady sat there and stared at me for awhile then asked if I need anything. I asked for Jack Atlas's room and she gave me the number of the room. As I walked up the stairs (since the elevator was crowded), I wondered how I knew Jack was in the hospital. Why didn't I head to the garage first? Why didn't I go somewhere else but the hospital?

The door was insight when I concluded that it was girlfriend instincts. Being a polite person I am, sort of, I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I heard a silent sniff in the room and a soft, "Come in…" I recognized it was Aki's voice. Her voice was filled with worry and sadness that I became a little uneasy.

I pushed the door open and stepped in. The team was there. Yusei, Crow, Aki, Rua, and Ruka. Nobody else. Just them. Their faces were filled with sorrow and gloominess that I could actually feel the atmosphere. It was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. It was also silent. I heard a slow beeping noise behind a curtain which leads to where, I predict, Jack was. The beat was getting slower and slower and I was beginning to worry.

A doctor step through the curtain and looked at us with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. He has minutes. No longer." The doctor stepped aside and allowed us through. The group let me step through first.

My eyes widen with horror. Jack looked pale and was sweating. He was having trouble breathing and his heart beat was beating slower than ever. I rushed to his side where he opens his eyes slightly and greets me with a sad, weak smile. Tears stream down my face.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" He stared at me but still smiling. He knew I read the note and didn't need to answer. "Why would you ever think of such a thing?" I started crying harder. "Why?" I shook my head and tears dripped off my face. Something trailed up my arm but I ignored it. Then suddenly…

I was shocked when I was pulled down into a kiss from Jack. My eyes were opened wide and his was peacefully shut. I relaxed a bit and closed my eyes for a second but then pulled away, realizing everyone was watching us. I blushed furiously and stared at the blond, who was giving me a teasing look.

"Cassie…" He started. His voice sounding weak. "Remember the promise you made me…" His eyes were half close. "And also remember this…" He winced a bit but then looked up at me. I knew his time was almost up. He smiled a charming smile, even though he was weak. "I… I love you…" His eyes slow shut and my tears rushed down like a waterfall on my face, some dripping on his arm. The beeping stopped.

He was gone.

I shook my head. It wasn't true. This wasn't true. It was just a dream. A nightmare. I would wake up and find myself on my bed getting ready to have a great day with the greatest guy I knew. I waited, tears still running down my cheeks, to wake up. The longer I waited, the more closer I inched to believing that this was all real. When I was convinced that this was all real, I broke down. Literally. The tears never stopped and I never cried this much before. Then again, I never cried. I fell to my knees and grabbing onto my hair. I started screaming. Yup, I've gone insane. I went crazy.

Then a miracle happened. I heard the monitor again, making those annoying but grateful beeping noises. I could see Jack breathing again. Everyone was shocked that he was coming back from the dead. Even the doctors never had a miracle like this before. I started chuckling a bit when I heard Rua saying something.

**Third Person**

"Hey Ruka…" He whispered. "Is he a zombie now?"

Ruka elbowed him in the stomach, giving him an annoyed look. Cassie smiled and looked over at the blond. His eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked a couple times until he realized that he was back in the hospital room.

"I'm… I'm alive?" he barely asked, his voice still weak.

Jack slowly sat up and was about to fall over when Cassie talked him into a hug. Tears still streamed down but those were happy tears that were falling.

"Yes… Yes. You're alive…" She said. Jack then got his answer. He knew how he came back to life.

The doctor walked over and everyone face him. "How?" was all he said.

Jack smiled and looked at everyone, who also wanted an answer. "How, you ask?" He grinned and faced Cassie. "The answer… Is tears."

The group stared at him. "Tears?"

He nodded. "At my last breath, Cassie's tears fell on my arm. My skin somehow absorbed the tears and healed me at the last second. That's all I know, doctor. I guess you and some other people can figure out the rest." He yawned then stretched. "You know, coming back from the dead can make a guy hungry…"

They laughed and he looked over at Cassie. "Will you still keep your promise? Even if I didn't leave. Yet."

She smiled. "Of course… I'll always remember you, Jack."

And the scene ended with the couple kissing while Rua got jabbed in the stomach again by saying "Eww…" during it.

_**THE END ish… Thing… Is that what you say at the end of a story?**_

A/N: Tah Dah! Tur Dur! Yay! FINALLY! ANOTHER COMPLETED STORY! Anyways, hoped you guys (and gals) enjoyed it! Yeah, I know. A bit rushed, right? I was running out of ideas and I knew I was about to get writer's block for this story… So I rushed it… But… It's good right? No. But I guess it was alright…

Review which ending you like better! Ending one or two? If you had it your way, how would you make the ending? Did you enjoy it? Include that too! Flames AND Criticisms are welcome! (I think Flames are amusing to read) Hey! Do you have a story you want me to write? Review and/or PM me what it is! Anyways, R+R! And I'll see you guys (and gals) later!


End file.
